Loudspeakers are used in audio systems for the reproduction of sound. In some applications, the speakers may be used outdoors. As the loudspeakers are used outdoors, elements can be a problem. Moisture, e.g., rain, can ruin a loudspeaker. In some cases, direct sunlight, e.g., in the southwest United States, can ruin some components in a loudspeaker.